Bleach 2: Masked Fighters
by Disy
Summary: While Lisa is watching the video on which Yoruichi loses to her little Bee--Soi Fon--Mashiro walks in and says a few words Lisa won't just take!


By Nategrey837

Lisa was in front of the TV watching the a movie, before Mashiro moved up behind her. "Are you watching the Soi Fon vs Yoruichi fight again!" Lisa looked back at her. "Shut the fuck up or you'll end up like her." Mashiro just laughed. "Just saying it's like the hundredth time you watched it your kinda a pervert." Mashiro said as the started to hop her way though the warehouse. "Oh and just so you know I would win in a fight." mashiro said laughing as she walked off.

Lisa looked over at her glaring. "That's what you think." Turning the TV off she walked off to where Mashiro just went, to see who would really win in a fight....

………………………………......

Mashrio hoped around until she came to the room in the warehouse they made the kitchen, it had a refrigerator and such it wasn't much but the vizards got by ok.

Still skipping around the kitchen. "Boring, boring boring!" She started to say, until she turned it into her own song just trying to make a decent rhythm saying boring, until she came up to a mirror, she instantly stopped doing everything. "Oh when did we get this." Mashrio started to check it left to right up and down it was a full body mirror. "Oh Yay I'm sure Kensei will love this!"

She then stared at the mirror a bit longer. "BORING!" She yelled out. She was about to leave when Lisa came up behind her before Mashrio knew what happened Lisa had already slammed her face into the mirror cracking it.

Lisa then grabbed her short green hair and pulled her back before smashing her face in once more. The mirror finally shattered into what seemed like hundreds of pieces, some of them stuck in Mashiro's now bloody face, Lisa then threw the girl to the ground.

"I'm so tired of you and that skin tight outfit, your body is like a fucking wood plank yet everyone loves you cause they can see your entire body though your suit." Mashiro started to stand up slowly but again she didn't see Lisa charging her and her throat was grabbed by Lisa and she was slammed against a nearby wall.

"But even I have to admit, sometimes I get turned on by your body it's always out there asking for it." Lisa then pulled her arm back and sent a fierce punch to Mashrio's womanhood, one then another, the young green haired woman simply yelled out. "STOP IT!" But Lisa keep doing it.

Lisa looked up smiling at Mashiro, a smile ran across her face as she started to rub Mashiro's womanhood though her outfit, it was like there was a thin piece of paper between her hand and mashiro's womanhood. "I said stop it." Mashiro's legs started to tighten trying to somehow fight Lisa's hand off.

"Mashrio punch!" She yelled out pulling her arm back and punching Lisa in the face, sending the woman backwards and knocking her glasses off. Mashiro then looked down and noticed that she got quite wet from Lisa's treatment. "Mashiro will enjoy beating your butt."

Mashiro charged Lisa before she could regain her senses" Mashiro punch..punch..punch..punch!" She yelled punch after everyone of them connected, sending Lisa further and further back, she then grabbed Lisa's long blach hair. "Headbutt." Mashiro pulled her head back and connected hers with Lisa's sending both women falling backwards.

Mashiro grabbed her head and started to rub. "Owie." Lisa on the other hand decided that it was a good idea to not let Mashiro recover from her own move. Lisa ran to tackle Mashrio but her attempt at a tackle was dodged and while Lisa was off balance Mashiro tackled her from behind sending Lisa down face first, her breast hitting the ground first.

Mashrio tried to get on top of her after the tackle but Lisa dodged her. The two women quickly got back to there feet. "Wait, timey time out!" Mashrio yelled as she put her hands up. "This isn't fun, I think we need to tape this, yea! Then you will have something else to watch you perv." Lisa simply glared at her for a few seconds. "Fine, stay here and get ready."

…………………………

About five minutes passed until Lisa arrived, she got the camcorder set up. "There, happy now." Mashrio sighed before she hopped over to the camcorer grabbing a wire from it and pulling it to there TV near by she placed the cord in the back of it and like magic the two women could see each other on the TV. "That's better, now you can watch yourself get beat by me." Mashiro accidently placed her hand on her cheek only to feel a sharp pain run though her body. "Owie I forgot my face hurts."

Lisa decided to attack while she was distracted and it worked quite well, she was finally able to tackle Mashrio to the ground. Lisa finally on top of her. "Finally." Mashrio's eyes showed her shock, she was only able to get her hands up, but they weren't much help when Lisa started to punch, easily over powering her guard and sending punches right to her face, she started to open up the scars left by the glass mirror.

Mashiro couldn't count how many punches hit but knew it would end if she stayed like this. Mashrio then moved her right leg and lined it up the best she could with Lisa's head and sent the kick upward hitting Lisa square in the head.

Mashiro took this moment to slide under Lisa and get out of the mounted position. Lisa was only stunned for a second, but as she rose up her face was meet by a kick, then another kick and another . This finally sent Lisa to the ground. "Whoops umm Mashiro kicks!"

Mashrio was about to jump on Lisa when she noticed er skirt as riden up a bit and she could see her thong. "Eww pervy.": Mashrio only smiled though as she grabbed the thong then put her knee on the back of Lisa's neck and started to pull the thong. "Mashiro wedgie!" She yelled as she started to pull harder and harder.

Lisa was under her, pain running though her body. "Stop it, that's not funn.,.." The pain was to intense to say anything, she couldn't stand it. Her eyes started to form tears her nails were starting to grind into the concrete below trying to now scream her defeat.

Lisa didn't think she could last much longer her lower body was starting to be pulled backwards just though Mashiro's wedgie, she was about to admit defeat when the thong finally broke and her body was freed.

Mashrio looked at her hand and saw the thong completely ripped in two. "Aww dang." She threw it to the side, she was about to grab Lisa's leg, but Lisa had already turned her body around and sent a kick hitting Mashiro is her very injured face.

Mashiro fell to the side grabbing her face. "OW!", Lisa couldn't do anything else though then grab her ass in an attempt to lessen the pain but it didn't help, both Women were on the ground trying there best to ignore the pain both were failing though.

A few minutes passed before the woman were able to stand up, Lisa getting up very slowly trying to now cause anymore pain to her backside, and Mashiro getting up trying to not even let the air hit her face which of course it did and it caused her even more pain.

Both women took a deep breath before charging one another, Mashiro threw a punch at Lisa who dodged it and rammed Mashiro against the wall, she sent a few punches to Mashrio's stomach before grabbing her neck and choking her again. "Back to what I was doing."

Lisa grabbed Mashiro's womanhood and started to rub it fiercely, harder and faster. "Ahhh…aiiii" Mashrio moaned out her body betraying her as she started to squirm at Lisa's touch, only to have Lisa rub faster. "ohhhhhhhh!!" Mashrio closed her eyes as she came to Lisa's touch sending all her fliud though her unifomr and onto Lisa's hand, Lisa simply smiled and brought her hand up. "Lick it off." Lisa said bringing her hand up to Mashiro's face.

What Lisa didn't see was Mashiro leg moving between hers and she sent a hard knee into Lisa's womanhood, Lisa's legs buckled and she fell to the ground, Mashiro jumped on top of Lisa he body starting to have shivers run though it as the wind hit her wet womanhood.

But Mashiro ignored it and pulled her knne up and started to slam it against Lisa's womanhood, once then twice and after three times. "Please Stop!!! AHHHH!" Lisa moaned. Mashiro then noticed her knee was getting wet, she stopped for a second and lifted her skirt and saw that Lisa's womanhood was wet, very wet from the abuse. "So you like this."

Lisa eye sight was starting to get a little blurry from the intense pain and pleasure, the last thing she heard was. "Mashiro super knee!" Mashiro raised her knee as far back as it would go before slamming it hard into Lisa's womanhood, sending the older woman into darkness as she passed out.

When Lisa awke next she was bround up, her arms were tied off her legs were to she was inches from the ground and she could feel her nipples even running across the hard concrete, she then felt a hand rubbing against her pussy.

She couldn't look back but when she looked up at the TV she saw Mashiro behind her. "Looks like I won Lisa.." Mashiro started to rub a bit harder. "Uhhh." Lisa only replied as she closed her eyes she didn't care if she lost she was so close, she was about to cum..butthen she felt Mashiro's hand leave her womanhood. "What are you doing!" She yelled but Mashiro simply smiled. "I'm not letting you cum that's what."

Mashiro then walked around her and pushed a button on the camcorder and then replayed there fight on the TV. "Your going to watch our fight, over and over and over again I know this gets you wet and since your on the verge of climax I'm sure you'll enjoy watching it to bad you'll never be able to climax." Mashiro said walking off ionto the darkness. "I may come back if your lucky.

Hours passed as the tape replayed over and over again, Lisa watched every second again burning sensations running though her body hers eyes watering in frustration he legs squeezing trying to find someway to climax but it never happened, she wasted so much energy that she simply passed out again, not knowing what mashiro might do next.

……………………………….

Captain Unuhana we're about to head to the world of the Hollows are you ready. "Yes, I'll be there shortly.

……………………………….

Aizen stood among his Esapada as a smile ran across his face. "The shinigami are coming, I expect you all to win your fights."

All of them left but one a green haired woman. "Why did you want me to stay lord Aizen?

Aizen was still grinning. "Your going to fight the woman names Unuhana, understood?" Nel simply nodded her head. "yes master."

…………………………..

Loly and Melony were heading though the halls of lord Aizen's castle as they both stopped. "I'm going to go kick that humans ass." Loly yelled but Melony placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's not a good idea."

Loly turned around only to slap Melony and send her to the ground. "Shut the hell up, I'll do what I want go it!" Loly then headed to the human womans room, her name was Orihime.

………………………………

"Ahhh! Ohhhh!" Nanao was watching as Lisa was being beaten. "I'm so glad Mashiro sent this..ahhhh." Nanao keep moaning, until she finally climaxed herself.

"I'm also glad that Mashiro is going to send Lisa to me, so I can get payback and show my captain I am the best vice captain he's ever had."

………………………………


End file.
